Powers and Expectations
by aymar
Summary: Rose Weasley tries Wandless Magic for the first time in her 7th year, resulting in an absolute disaster. She is saved by (surprise, surprise!) Scorpius Malfoy. Is something wrong with her? And what's so special about him?
1. 01 Rose

**J.K.R owns everything. Just the plot is mine, and I gain nothing except the joy of sharing and some writing skills. So please don't sue (;**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rose Weasley was crushed. There was really no better way to put it. She stared at the piece of parchment she held and wondered what more could go wrong with her life.

She had been under constant pressure, from both her teachers and parents, for the past six years she had spent at Hogwarts. While Rose's Quidditch skills were remarkable, she knew her main talent lay in her academics. She was a model student, and had been a Prefect for the past two years. She had practically run herself to the ground trying to live up to her parent's reputation, which preceded her wherever she went. And, so far, she had been doing a good job.

The piece of parchment in her hand was a letter from Hogwarts. There was no Head Girl badge, not even a Prefect badge, and she would start her seventh year in less than a week. A sob of frustration escaped her lips as her world crashed around her.

There was a knock on her door, and she hurried to wipe her tears as her mother stuck her head in to tell her something. As she took in Rose's state, however, her face softened and she walked in and hugged her.

'Do you want to tell me about it?' she asked.

Rose nodded, shame written all over her face. 'I didn't make Head Girl.' It was physically painful to say it out loud, but she did it. This was what she had worked for. It had been her dream, really. 'Why?' She asked, more to herself than to her mother. 'I was top of my year! I beat everyone! I got O's in all my OWL's!'

Hermione shushed her softly and pulled her daughter closer. 'It's okay, Rose. You were top of your year. You beat everyone. You got O's in all your OWL's. What more can I ask of you? It's all how you look at it, Rose. You can't have everything. Be happy with what you have.' She wiped away a tear that escaped her daughter's eye and smiled. 'I'm still proud of you either way.'

* * *

**Sorry this is so short...**

**I promise it gets better (:**

**Aymar**


	2. 02 Rose

**Chapter 2**

Aboard the Hogwarts Express, Albus noticed that Rose was still dull as she sat down in her usual compartment with Frank Longbottom, Hugo, Lily, and himself. All their other cousins had passed out of Hogwarts by now. He, Frank, and Rose were in their last year, while Lily and Hugo were sixth years.

Al decided to take it upon himself to make Rose feel better.

The latter two were arguing excitedly on whether they would do their apparition test well that year, while Frank just watched, unsure how to break Rose's reverie. Of course, Frank hardly ever spoke unless he felt the need. His expressions were far more effective when it came to expressing hisviews. However, when he _did_ speak, everyone listened. He and Rose had been thick friends since their first year.

'So,' Al started, unsure of how to go about his task, now that he had her attention. 'Did you hear that this year, nobody I know seems to be Head?' As he said the last word, he realized his choice of topic may not have been suitable.

Hugo stopped mid-sentence as Frank, he, and Lily shot Al a disapproving glare.

Rose looked at him gloomily, 'I see.' She murmured, now looking through him as if he didn't exist, her eyes unfocussed.

Albus wanted to kick himself, but there was no way to evade the topic now. 'Rose? It doesn't matter, you know. I asked everyone. Maybe there's been some kind of mistake. Nobody has been made Head,' he hesitated. 'Not even Scorpius. He hasn't got a badge, either.'

Rose looked a little cheered at that. 'Malfoy didn't get a badge?' She nearly smiled, and Al realized how this would appease her. Malfoy was her main rival when it came to Quidditch, and even more so for academics. They were always top of the class, and neck to neck.

'You know it's not your life's mission to beat him at everything, right?' Al smiled at her fleetingly triumphant expression, which dissolved to anger as she began to protest.

'I have better things to do with my -'

She was interrupted by the sound of the cabin door opening, and the Malfoy in question peeked in. 'Mind if I come in?' Rose fumed as he strutted in without waiting for an answer, dragging his school trunk behind him. He smirked at them, but Al could tell it was half-hearted.

Despite being a Gryffindor, Malfoy had never found a niche for himself among the students of the house. He was more at ease around Al and the other Slytherins. In contrast, Albus had found it unbelievably easy to make friends with his housemates, despite his background. Very few Slytherins were openly hostile to Al, and by the time they had reached their fourth year, Albus was accepted as one of them. He got along equally well with the Gryffindors as well.

Al smiled back at Malfoy as he put the trunk away and looked around. 'Hello, Scorpius. Nice vacation?'

He shrugged nonchalantly. 'I was at the Manor with my Grandparents. Could have been worse. But then, you were there most of the time, Al. I'm sure you got the definition of hell by now. Your parents have been my salvation, did you know that?'

Al grinned at him, and then asked, 'Could have been worse?'

'Yes, Al. I could have spent that time with Weasley here instead.'

Rose balled her fists and stood up, trying unsuccessfully to tower over Malfoy. 'Don't you dare drag me in, Malfoy! I don't care what your summer was like, and I sure as hell don't think I would want to spend mine with a pig like you.' She glared at him dangerously, her eyes flashing.

Hugo quickly pulled her back to her seat and muttered 'Calm down!' He turned to Malfoy. 'Why are you here?' His voice was low and calm, but the anger was still palpable.

'Is it wrong to want to enjoy the company of my friends? You wound me, all of you!' He pretended to pull his heart together, and then added meticulously, 'Besides, Professor McGonagall wanted me to call you and Al. She wants to 'discuss' something.' He made quotations in the air with his hands as he spoke. 'Thank god you are the last on the list. I wish she had entrusted someone else with such a tiresome duty.' He would have drawled on had all of them not gotten to their feet by then.

'Professor McGonagall asked you to call us, and you remembered that only now?' Rose spat out viciously. 'And get us in even more trouble? Let's go, Al.'

She pushed past Malfoy and rushed to the front, closely followed by Al. Malfoy hurried to catch up to them.

Why did McGonagall want to see them?Were they in some kind of trouble? Rose wondered if James had planned some grand prank to get them in trouble as a kind of farewell to the school. She wouldn't be surprised if this was so.

They reached the front too soon for her taste, and they could see McGonagall waiting for them none too patiently.

'Come in Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter. Ah, Mr. Malfoy! Did you have trouble finding them? Took you quite a while.' She looked at all of them disapprovingly for a second, then proceeded 'Now, you are here for your Prefect assignments.' Rose was surprised. None of them were Prefects. What on earth was going on?

McGonagall noticed the surprise on her face and added, 'Yes, Ms. Weasley, you _are _the Head Girl. There has been a slight delay in the issuing of badges this year-'

Rose felt the excitement build in her stomach, tying it up in knots. _She was the Head Girl!_ She thought joyously.

'- due to some disagreements among the House Heads on who deserves the Head Boy badge.' McGonagall finished, eyeing Albus and Malfoy. 'I left the decision to the Head of Houses. Professor Slughorn, however, seems to be unable to decide between his two prized students. Otherwise, the other House Heads and I are fairly evenly torn.' The heavy contempt in her voice as she said the potions master's name was something Rose had never expected to hear from the usually composed Headmistress.

'It appears we have a tie between Potter and Malfoy. I leave it to the two you to decide who will be Head Boy and who will be the Captain of you respective house's Quidditch teams. You may discuss and tell me who will be Head Boy.'

Albus and Malfoy took one long glance at each other before looking back at McGonagall.

Al said 'Malfoy!' just as Malfoy said 'Potter!'

Professor McGonagall seemed to find this hilarious. Rose could feel the Headmistress's eyes on her, and could swear there was an evil glint in her eye as she met her gaze.

'Ms. Weasley, who do _you_ think should be the Head Boy?'

Rose did not hesitate. 'Albus.'

McGonagall looked unsurprised. 'Very well. Would you care to justify that?'

'Albus is someone I am very familiar with. We get along well. He has good grades, and is an excellent Chaser...' Rose trailed off uncertainly. There it was again, the weird glint in McGonagall's eye. Rose quickly looked down.

'Very well, Ms. Weasley. I thank you for sharing your opinion. I will ensure your badge reaches you soon. You may return to compartment now.'

Clearly dismissed, Rose left, looking at Al and Malfoy over her shoulder. Malfoy looked unsurprised, and Al extremely embarrassed at the way she had praised him.

A few minutes later, she was back at their original compartment, with Frank, Lily and Hugo. Lily looked at her expectantly. 'Where are Al and Sco – er– Malfoy?' She hastily corrected under Hugo's glare.

Although Lily was a Gryffindor like Frank, Rose and Hugo, she did not share their dislike of Malfoy. She and Al had always been close, and Malfoy was almost a brother to her.

'They're still with McGonagall.' Rose grinned as she added, 'I'm Head Girl. And I think Al will be Head Boy.' This was met by exclamations of 'well done!' and 'I knew it!' from the others.

They had all changed to Hogwarts robes by the time Al and Malfoy arrived, both looking extremely smug.

'I'm Head Boy.' Malfoy announced, grinning like a maniac, and showing off his badge. 'Oh, and catch!' He threw Rose her badge, but it just landed on her lap; she was too busy gaping at the boys to catch it.

'Bu - but Al?' She looked at them in disbelief.

'Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.' Al shrugged. 'McGonagall felt I was better at Quidditch than Scorpius.' He poked Malfoy with his elbow playfully.

Rose tried her best to control her rising disbelief. 'But she said-'

'She only asked your opinion, Weasley,' Malfoy interrupted. 'And you _did_ tell her Al was good at Quidditch.'

Frank, Lily and Hugo watched quietly as SHE tried to swallow the indignity of it all.

Malfoy took the chance to hand Prefect badges to them. 'With love from McGonagall,' he said grandly, earning a small laugh from Lily and glares from Hugo and Frank.


	3. 03 Rose

**Chapter 3**

At Hogwarts, the sorting and opening feast proceeded as usual, with McGonagall introducing the Prefects, Quidditch captains and Head Boy and Girl. At the Gryffindor table, cheers rose as she and Malfoy were named. Rose caught his eye. He was sitting at the far end of the table from her.

After the feast, patrol schedules were handed out to the Prefects, and Rose took hers with a sigh – by tradition, she and Malfoy would have to patrol together.

The Fifth and Sixth Year Prefects, including Lily and Hugo, led the First Years to their Dormitories. Slowly, the Great Hall cleared. She and Malfoy reluctantly stood up and walked to the staircase which led to the third floor – that was the floor they had been allotted.

'Weasley?' Malfoy sounded unusually worried as they climbed the stairs.

'Yes?' Rose asked.

'Do you – uh – do you think Albus would have made a better Head Boy?' He had never looked more hesitant and unsure, and Rose was surprised at his unusual behaviour. He was usually calm, collected and composed, with no trace of fear or care.

'I don't know,' she admitted. 'You have better grades, but we don't get along that well, Malfoy. Albus and just I understand each other better. I am sure that you are a better candidate in every other way.'

Malfoy nodded, looking appeased. 'Thanks, Rose. I promise to do my best not to fight with you.' Her name sounded alien coming from his mouth, and Rose was shocked at the truce he was offering.

No fights? Was that possible?

'Anytime, Scorpius. And it appears we have a deal.' She struggled with his name, unaccustomed to calling him anything except 'Malfoy'. They shook on it and nodded to each other before proceeding in opposite directions down the third floor corridors.


	4. 04 Rose

**Chapter 4**

Their timetables were handed out the next morning at breakfast. Rose brightened up when she saw that they had Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins first thing in the morning. Al would be there.

She and Frank ran into Malfoy on the way. Rose and Malfoy nodded to each other, and she fell into step next to him as they made their way to the DADA classroom. Frank raised her brows at Rose, but joined them. Albus was already there at one of the three-seater desks, and looked up in surprise as they walked in together. He sat at a table with two of his Slytherin friends, much to Rose's annoyance. So Malfoy, she and Frank made their way to the empty table behind Al's.

Malfoy smiled sheepishly as they sat down. 'You don't _have _to keep me company, you know.' Usually, he either sat with Al or was stuck sitting alone in classes. He and Rose had shared every class since their first year, and never shared a table except when Albus sat with them.

Rose nodded curtly. 'I know. I'm being nice, Malfoy. Take it or leave it.' His name flowed much easier on her tongue now, even as she snapped at him.

Malfoy grinned. 'I'll take it.'

Frank cocked his head in interest at their unusually civil conversation. He looked at Rose for an explanation.

'We made a deal last night during patrols, Frank.'

This was more than enough information for him. Frank was much more perceptive than others, but his silent nature had earned him a reputation as the 'dumb' kid. However, his grades were excellent, and his post as a Prefect was well-deserved.

Frank's amusement was plain on his face as he nodded in understanding. The slight angle to his smirk made it clear he did not think the truce would last. Rose didn't blame him, either.

Class started then, cutting the conversation short. Professor Thomas was recapping the various spells they had learnt over the past years. 'Today, we shall go over the basic spells and jinxes you have learnt one more time. Split up into pairs, now. You will try to perform the basic spells and Shields you have learnt so far, but without your Wands, and Nonverbally.'

The class turned very noisy. They had only learnt the most basic Non-Verbal Magic, and knew practically nothing on Wandless Magic. Amid the confusion, Frank slipped away to pair himself up with a Hufflepuff girl, KateWilliams, leaving Rose stuck with Malfoy. He smirked at her from across the room. She turned to catch Al, but he was already standing next to some Slytherin boy, called Smith. She had never learnt his first name.

Malfoy grinned at her. 'No escape, Weasley. You're going _down._'

Rose glared back. 'We'll see,_Malfoy._'

They all handed over their Wands and took positions about six feet apart. Rose recapped everything she had ever read on Wandless Magic. Uncle Harry was an expert, but he had never taught or even spoken about it to her.

'Sorry if I kill you, Weasley,' Malfoy taunted playfully. 'No hard feelings, right?'

She didn't bother replying.

'Non-lethal spells, only!' Professor Thomas warned all of them. He gestured to Malfoy's side of the classroom, then hers. 'You will hex, and you will Shield. Begin.'

Malfoy and Rose bowed to each other. Rose found it unusual without her Wand in hand.

As they straightened, she quickly thought _'Protego' _in her head with as much force as she could muster, and pictured the charm spreading as a layer between her and Malfoy.

Unfortunately, 'as much force as she could muster' turned out to be too much force, and the strength of her Shield Charm sent everyone flying backwards, including Malfoy and Professor Thomas, pinning them to the ground.

Rose was appalled. She tried to stop the charm, but she couldn't. Her chest hurt, the blood pounded in her ears, and her head was spinning. She could barely stand straight.

_FOCUS!_ She screamed at herself. _How do I end this?_

She vaguely registered Malfoy struggling to his feet. She looked up to see him reaching towards her, eyes narrowed in concentration.

_'Stupefy!'_


	5. 05 Rose

**Chapter 5**

As soon as she noticed that Rose was awake, Madame Pomfrey hurried over with a goblet of reddish potion in her hand.

'Drink this,' she commanded.

Rose obeyed, downing half the potion in one gulp. 'What happened?' she asked feeling a tingling inside her, spreading from her chest, radiating through her body, giving her strength.

'Your Shield Charm, I believe.' Madame Pomfrey replied, her lips twitching as she hid a smile. 'It was too powerful. You're lucky to be alive, dear. I can't believe Professor Thomas didn't warn you beforehand. First class of the year, too. Children these days...' She muttered to herself.

Rose chose not to reply since she wasn't sure if the last bit was about her or Professor Thomas. She decided she was better off not knowing. She looked around, trying to distract herself.

Madame Pomfrey misinterpreted her preoccupation. 'Your friends will be back once the classes are over, dear. I sent them off since you were asleep. You can get back to classes tomorrow, if you feel up to it. But spend the night here.' Rose nodded, although she preferred her own dorm. She quickly downed the rest of the potion and returned the goblet.

Madame Pomfrey bustled off to her office, and Rose sank back to sleep gratefully.


	6. 06 Rose

Rose woke to the sound of muted conversation nearby, but couldn't quite make herself move, or even open her eyes. _It's the potion,_she decided. _I can't be _that _tired._

She listened hard, trying to place the voices.

'Do you think we should wake her?' She heard Uncle Harry ask someone.

'No, let her rest. Madame Pomfrey said she gave her a Magniferus Potion. She needs to get back her Power.' That was Professor Thomas, Rose decided.

Her dad's voice interrupted angrily. 'How could you let this happen, Dean?' He was starting to sound like her mother a bit. 'Didn't it_occur_ to you that pairing her up with Malfoywas a bad idea? I'm sure the little brat is behind all this!'

Professor Thomas laughed uncomfortably. 'They were friendly enough in class. In fact, I didn't pair up anyone, they chose their pairs.'

Rose cringed internally as she pictured her father's reaction to this.

'This is why Wandless Magic was not taught in Hogwarts in our time,' Harry murmured quietly. 'It's dangerous if it's not Channelled properly.' Although she was hurt that he thought she hadn't channelled her magic properly, Rose realized that he was diverting her Dad from the idea of her and Malfoy being friends. _He trusts Malfoy_, she realized. _Of course, Malfoy _does_turn to the Potters when he needs to get away from the Manor._

'You'd better be more careful in future, Dean.' Her dad's tone turned the words into a threat. Rose nearly died of embarrassment at her father's tone when he spoke to her _Professor._

'I will.' Professor Thomas sounded regretful.

She heard shuffling as someone mumbled to themselves about meeting the Headmistress, got up, and left.

'Did you tell him she nearly died?' Professor Thomas asked fearfully.

'No.' Harry replied. 'He's angry enough already. But he'll come around. You're doing a good job, you know. Even Ron can't argue with that. You saved her, right?'

There was a long pause.

'Actually, it was Malfoy.'

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Malfoy _had saved _her? How?_

'We were all thrown back, but Malfoy had a Counter-Shield ready. I didn't. He was the only one with the presence of mind. Wandless, can you believe that?' Professor Thomas sounded awed, but quickly switched to shame. 'And then he saw all of us on the ground, and Rose – she looked ready to faint, swaying on her feet.' Uncle Harry inhaled sharply at this. 'I tried to get up and help, but her Shield was still holding all of us down, except for him. He Stunned her and the Shield Charm ended. I don't know how he knew it would help. Madame Pomfrey said she would have died if she had lost any more magic. She had a drop left, no more.'

Harry was quiet for so long that Rose wondered if he had left. She could only hear Professor Thomas breathing.

Finally, he said. 'Don't tell anyone what you just told me.'

'Malfoy came to me with the same request. I was not to tell _anyone_ what he did. I felt you needed to know, though.' Professor Thomas made the words a question.

'He was right. You shouldn't have told me, though I'm glad you did. I have things to discuss with Scorpius. Did any of the other students notice?'

'Nobody did, except Rose, Albus – and Frank, I think. Everyone was too busy worrying about Rose. Why –'

'Because I said so.' Harry sounded tense. 'Trust me, Dean. Nobody must know what he did. You can tell Rose, I think, but this must be kept a secret.'

'Okay, I won't tell anyone. But do you really think –'

'Yes, I do. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to the Ministry. But I think I should speak to Scorpius first.'

'Of course. I'll send him over, shall I?' Professor Thomas asked.

'Yes, thank you.'

Rose heard someone leave, and then it was quiet again.

She thought over everything she had just heard. _Malfoy_ had saved _her_ life? And now _he_ was in danger? From who?

After a few minutes of silence, she felt the potion wear off, and slowly opened her eyes. It was dark outside, probably well past dinnertime. Uncle Harry sat at her bedside in a chair, looking out the window serenely. 'Good Morning,' he said without turning.

'How did you know I was awake?' Rose asked, surprised. She hadn't moved at all, only opened her eyes.

'I knew you were listening to every word we said.' He smiled as Rose's eyes widened. 'And I know you have questions.'

'What happened? Why did I faint? How did Malfoy save me?' she asked, slowly sitting up.

Harry looked at her wearily. 'He Stunned you. Not everyone knows this, but performing any spell takes up Power. Any witch or wizard has only so much Power at their disposal at any given time. Normal spells take up only a fraction of this, and it is replenished within minutes, so we don't feel the drain. However, the amount of Power you put into the Shield Charm –' he hesitated. 'Well, it was more than you could spare. By Stunning you, however, Scorpius was able to save you from draining it completely. The spell Froze you, breaking your Shield.'

Rose didn't need to ask to know what would happen if all her Power had drained. 'How could he tell?' she asked. 'How did he know about this when I didn't?' It wasn't pride this time. She was genuinely curious – and grateful, of course.

'I was hoping he could tell me himself. And the fact that he did it without a Wand makes me wonder what else he may know...' He trailed off speculatively, speaking more to himself now. 'He would make a great Auror. If only...'

Rose closed her eyes as she leaned on the pillows behind her, leaving her Uncle to his speculation. The conversation was obviously over. She gratefully sank back into the depths of sleep once more.


	7. 07 Scorpius

**Chapter 7**

Scorpius was really nervous after Professor Thomas woke him up.

Mr. Potter wanted to speak to him.

As he reluctantly trudged down the stairs from his dormitory, Scorpius contemplated the chances that Professor Thomas had kept his mouth shut. The prospects seemed dull.

Normally, he wouldn't be so afraid. Scorpius had never been afraid of Mr. Potter, except back during his first year, when Albus had been in a duel single-handedly against two fifth years, and had ended up with broken teeth, a cat's tail, and blue, pointed ears. It wasn't pretty.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, McGonagall had decided that if any student was injured badly enough to spend the night at the hospital wing, their parents or guardians were to be called immediately to come and speak to Madame Pomfrey personally. Scorpius had visited Al at the hospital wing, knowing perfectly well that Mr. Potter would be there, just to prove to himself that he wasn't afraid.

To his surprise, Scorpius had liked Mr. Potter. He was a lot like Al in many ways. He wasn't bothered by the usual prejudices, and merely introduced himself as 'Harry. ' Since then, they had always been on friendly terms, and he had almost become a third parent to Scorpius.

He felt a strange sense of Déjà wu as he walked towards the hospital wing now. Knocking lightly on the door, he opened it and peered in.

Weasley was fast asleep. Mr. Potter was sitting next to Weasley's bed in an armchair. He nodded to Scorpius and gestured for him to come in, instantly conjuring a chair with a wave of his wand. The look on his face confirmed Scorpius's fear – Professor Thomas had_not_ kept his word.

Sighing internally, Scorpius took the offered seat, unsure if he should speak. Weasley slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of the tension in the room. _Why had he saved her and risked exposing his gift? _he asked himself. Mr. Potter looked at him searchingly, and Scorpius wondered if he was using Legilimency to read his mind.

He didn't have time to regret refusing his father's offer of Occlumency lessons when Mr. Potter began to speak. 'I heard about your lesson yesterday Scorpius –'

Scorpius refused to meet his eyes, instead fixing them on Weasley's sleeping face. He simply nodded in response, preparing himself for a long interrogation.

'– and I wanted to thank you. For saving Rose. You took an enormous risk.'

_Wait. What?_ Scorpius blinked in astonishment. 'But how –' he began.

Mr. Potter cut his exclamation short. 'Yes, I know you have a gift. I'm surprised you were able to hide it for so long.'

Scorpius stared at him. 'You aren't scared? Of what I could do? The threat I pose?' he asked, stunned at his own forwardness, and even more so at Mr. Potter's complacency.

'No.' Mr. Potter almost smiled at him. 'I've been watching you for six years now,' he stated matter-of-factly, 'and not once have I considered you a threat. You are afraid to show your strengths, but that is only because you are worried of what others will think. Not everyone is open-minded.'

_Understatement,_ Scorpius thought to himself, fixing his eyes on Weasley's face again. At the same time, he was truly grateful to Mr. Potter for his trust. 'Thank you.'

Mr. Potter inclined his head slightly, acknowledging his thanks before asking, almost reluctantly, 'Who else knows?'

'Right now? My parents and Professor Thomas. Weasl – uh – Rose probably knows something is wrong. And – umm,' Scorpius cleared his throat. 'Probably every Gryffindor and Slytherin Seventh Year in the DADA classroom.' He shook his head.

Mr. Potter shook his head. 'Don't be ashamed. Any power is neither good nor bad. But what you do with it is what counts. I trust you not to misuse it, Scorpius. And I'm sure we can write off your role in what happened. I will keep your secret as long as you need me to.'

Scorpius nodded, hardly daring to believe his luck. _He was trusted by the Head of the Auror Department._ He felt the pride in his heart and promised himself he would be more careful.

'Now, about Rose,' Mr. Potter's words brought Scorpius back down to Earth. 'She is already full of questions. You should tell her. And Albus, too.' As Scorpius opened his mouth to protest, he hurriedly added, 'You don't _have _to. But they will trust you more if you trust them. You and Rose will be working together for the rest of the year. Albus is your best friend. Think about it.' He looked at the window as the sun rose on a new day, giving the room a golden tinge. 'I need to head back to the Ministry. Goodbye, Scorpius.' He smiled and walked out of the hospital wing, leaving Scorpius alone with his thoughts and a sleeping Weasley.


	8. 08 Rose

**Chapter 8**

Rose could feel herself drifting awake, slowly but surely. There was sunlight falling on her face. She could feel the brightness even through her closed eyelids. She felt absolutely content and at peace with the world, but if only the light would tone down!

Irritation replaced the bliss as she realized two things –

One – It was morning, so she should probably wake up.

Two – Why was the sun in her face? Her bed wasn't near the window.

She snapped her eyes open to see an empty hospital wing, rather than her dorm room. She could vaguely remember something about – umm – Wandless Magic! That was it. She had done something wrong with it. And then? Uncle Harry had said something about powers, right? Wait. Where was everyone?

She shook her head in confusion, trying to clear it. Giving up, she decided to list it out in her head.

· Made a mistake with Wandless Magic.

· Could have died.

· Saved by Malfoy?

· Shield Charm?

· Have Powers?

Her thoughts collapsed into a confusing blur again.

One thing, however, stood out. Uncle Harry had said something about her using an enormous amount of Power on her Shield Charm. So if it was that strong, how on earth did Malfoy manage to Stun her?

She was still contemplating the possiblities when Madame Pomfrey entered the hospital wing a little while later.

'Ah, nice to see you up,' Madame Pomfrey bustled over to her, holding out another goblet. 'You can go back to classes today, after lunch. I will have a word with Professor Thomas before your next class, though.' She looked sternly at Rose. 'He needs to try and keep more students alive, at least in his hour.'

Rose almost grinned. However, she wisely decided to thank Madame Pomfrey for her help, and leave it at that. She had someone to hunt down during lunch. Saved her life or no, Malfoy could not have possibly broken her Shield.

With that in mind, she swiftly dressed and headed to the Great Hall just in time for lunch.


	9. 09 Rose

**Chapter 9**

The Gryffindor table was crowded as usual, but Frank had thoughtfully saved her a seat. As she slipped into it, Rose glanced around surreptitiously, but Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. The Griffindors, and even some students from the other houses clamoured to her to get her firsthand account of events.

'Hey Rose! Did Malfoy hex you?'

'Oh, I thought you were dead, Rosie!'

'Is it true? Did Malfoy attack you?'

'Why were you in the hospital wing? Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let us in.'

'What's up, Rose? How have you been?' That one was Albus.

'Did Scorpius really try to kill you?' The last one was a Slytherin Seventh year, Vance Nott, who was standing next to Albus with a self-satisfied smirk.

Rose was so shocked she nearly choked on her pumpkin juice. 'Heavens! No!' She shook her head, raising her voice over the onslaught of questions. 'Malfoy didn't do anything. I don't really know what happened. I think I made a mistake with my Shield Charm.'

There was a beat of silence, as everyone who heard her statement turned to stare at her. The Great Hall grew quieter and quieter, as everyone turned to see why all the noise had stopped at the Gryffindor end of the hall, which was usually the most boisterous.

Frank seemed to be holding back laughter, his face contorted with the effort. 'What?' She demanded, glaring at him. He burst out into snickers, something Rose had never seen him do before, and hoped she would never see again.

Albus recovered before Rose could react. 'The Great Rose Weasley,' he announced with mock ceremony, 'finally admits to making a mistake.'

A cheer rose from the students, mocking and teasing at the same time. Rose felt her ears turn pink as Albus patted her on the back, laughing.

The rest of Lunch was uneventful. Rose stayed in her seat as people began to file out of the Great Hall. She waited until lunch was almost over, with Frank waiting next to her patiently. There was no sign of his earlier laughing fit, or of Malfoy.

Rose glanced at her timetable – Potions. Malfoy would be in her Potions class for sure. She could catch him after class. Deciding this, she quickly shouldered her bag and headed towards the dungeons with Frank in tow.

Professor Slughorn had already started the class when they entered. He glanced up then nodded them in with an indulgent smile. Obviously, he too had heard about her 'accident' earlier in the week.

Malfoy was at the front table with Albus, looking positively miserable as he noticed their entrance. Rose felt a twinge of hurt at his expression. Had he been avoiding her on purpose? She wondered. Well, she would get her answers, nevertheless.

All she had to do was wait for the class to end and catch him in the corridor, she thought, as she settled at the only empty table with Frank.

Things, as it turns out, didn't always go as planned.

Rose could have sworn time was slowing down just to annoy her. The potions lesson was dull, about Veritaserum, and she thought she would die of impatience. For the first time, she wasn't paying as much attention as she should be. She alternated between looking at her watch, Professor Slughorn, and Malfoy.

She was glancing at her watch for the hundredth time when someone interrupted the lesson.

'Excuse me, Professor Slughorn?' said a familiar voice from the doorway. Rose glanced up from her watch in surprise to see Uncle Harry.

'Ah, Harry, m'boy!' Professor Slughorn began energetically. 'So good to –'

'I hope you can excuse Scorpius from the rest of the lesson, Professor? We have some things to discuss.' Uncle Harry interrupted, his courteous tone still making it clear that it was not a request.

Slughorn's face fell for a second, before he pulled himself together and nodded to Malfoy.

Malfoy quickly stood. His expression was unreadable as he shouldered his bag and followed Harry out of the room. All eyes flickered between him and Harry, and the entire class broke into excited whispers as soon as both were out of earshot.

'Must be a busy day at the ministry,' Slughorn muttered under his breath, before resuming the lesson.

Rose cursed to herself. There went her chance to get answers, she thought ruefully. She couldn't help but wonder what her uncle could possibly want with Scorpius Malfoy.


	10. 10 Rose

There was no sign of Malfoy all through the day, and he didn't appear for dinner, either. Frank, too, was missing.

However, Albus beckoned to her as she left the Hall, so she followed him up to the Owlery. Something was obviously going on.

'What's –?' Rose began uncertainly as she entered.

Al raised his hand for her to wait. Waving his wand at the door, he murmured '_Muffliato!_' Then he nodded to her.

'Is something wrong?' Rose asked.

'I think Scorpius is in trouble.' he whispered.

Rose was thrown by this. 'What do you mean? What has that got to do with me? And what did he do this time?'

'He saved your life under nearly impossible circumstances,' he stated matter-of-factly. 'Didn't you wonder how he did it?'

'Are you saying he's in trouble for saving me?' She furrowed her eyebrows trying to comprehend that.

'No, I think he's in trouble because of how he did it.' He replied impatiently. 'He's Gifted.'

Rose scoffed at that. 'Are you trying to say that Malfoy is immune to Magic? Of course he isn't! Gifts are just a myth. They used to say Voldemort was Gifted, too. But he's dead, isn't he? And by Magic, too.' She was quite pleased with her little speech. She should become a Muggle lawyer, she mused. However, this little thought was completely forgotten with Al's reply.

'Voldemort _was _Gifted, Rose. He was killed by his own Magic – his own Curse backfired. And they _can_ be affected by another person's Magic as well, if the other person is Powerful enough. But the effect will only be temporary. That's why Voldemort feared Dumbledore.' Al's theory made sense, in a way. But that's all it was – a theory. He must have seen the doubt in her eyes, because he quickly continued, 'Have you ever managed to hex Scorpius?' He grinned, knowing her reply. 'I thought not.'

Rose scowled back at him. 'Even assuming Malfoy is Gifted, how does that get him in trouble?'

This sobered Al up, thankfully wiping the annoying grin off his face. 'He exposed himself. The Ministry will consider him a serious threat. Especially after Voldemort...' he trailed off, leaving the statement hanging. 'I knew something was wrong when Dad turned up at Potions.'

'So you think your dad knows?' She asked.

'I'm pretty sure he knows.' Al muttered bitterly. 'No one's seen Scorpius since.'

Rose didn't want to believe any of this. Her Uncle wouldn't do hurt Malfoy. She was sure of that. But then, she had also been sure that Gifts were a myth. Speaking of which, 'Al, how did you figure out Malfoy was Gifted?' she asked, as she realized it may all have just been wild speculation.

Al glared at her for a moment, and then reached into his backpack. He threw a battered book to her. _Mastering the Gift_ by Ana Silverstein. 'I saw that under Scorpius's bed back in our second year, but at that time I didn't know what it meant. He reads it sometimes when he thinks everyone's asleep. I figured you'd need some convincing, so I brought it along.' He watched her carefully for some kind of positive response. He knew she would always trust a book. Especially one so old. And Rose knew it, too.

Sighing, she opened the book and browsed through it. A few phrases caught her eye. _'... a rare Power ... always show extraordinary Magical abilities ... affinity for Dark Magic ... causes unusual Magical phenomena ... allows access to the forbidden Power of Blood Magic ..._ ' The book also listed the known Gifted Wizards, from the late 12th Century to the early 16th Century, which was approximately when the book was written. Rose realized that she had had studied about almost all of them in History of Magic – they were dangerous and ruthless Dark Wizards who had killed thousands of Wizards and Muggles alike.

'It seems quite – uh – interesting?' Rose answered uncertainly. 'Mafoy may be annoying, but he's certainly not a Dark Wizard.' She held up the book, showing Al the list, but he just nodded.

'Exactly. Most Gifted Wizards were drawn to the Dark Arts because it was the best suited for their Magic. They _chose_ it. But they always had an option. So does Scorpius. And he will choose wisely.'

Rose was surprised to find herself agreeing with Al. _Since when did she trust Scorpius Malfoy?_

_Well, since he saved her life, s_he answered herself, bemused by the fact that she owed him a steep debt. She resolved to find a way to repay him.

'Where do you think he is?' Rose asked. 'You don't think he's in danger, do you?'

Al ran his hand trough his hair, exhaling in frustration. 'I don't know! But I'm scared.'

Rose understood how he must be feeling. He was caught between his dad and his best friend, and he wasn't sure whom to trust. 'We'll wait till morning,' she decided. 'If he's not back, Al, we'll owl your dad and ask him about it. We can decide what to do depending on his reply.'

This seemed to calm him down. 'Okay. But we will find him, no matter what, alright?'

'Of course.' Rose agreed, effectively ending the discussion.

Halfway to the common room, she realized it was her turn to patrol the third floor with Malfoy. Well, she would just have to do it alone this time. As she rounded the corridor, she walked head-first into someone, who cursed angrily before looking up.

'Weasley?'


	11. 11 Rose

**Chapter 11**

'Weasley?'

Rose looked up in shock. 'Malfoy? What are you _doing_ here?' She was halfway between curiosity and relief. She wanted to know where the hell he had been all this while, and she was also relieved she wouldn't be crashing the Ministry or something with Al in some hare-brain rescue scheme.

'I happen to study here, Rose. And, if I remember correctly, we are supposed to be on rounds on the third floor at the moment. I suggest we get to it?'

He started walking down the corridor as he spoke. His smirk flared Rose's temper as she followed him. Swallowing it down as best as she could she replied through her teeth, 'Al was worried about you. Especially since you disappeared after Potions. I think you need to see him first, and let him know you're alright.'

'Al was worried? Why?' Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise as he stopped walking.

'Well, he – Umm...' _Should she tell Malfoy what Al had said? What if he was wrong?What if she made a fool of herself?_

'_What?_' Something in his eyes made her spit it out. It seemed like dread.

'He thinks you're Gifted. That that was how you broke my Shield.' Malfoy's face drained of what little colour it had as she continued. 'He was terrified when his dad showed up at Potions. And then you never came back for dinner. He thinks the Ministry would regard you as a threat and lock you up. I just spoke to him in the Owlery and convinced him to wait till morning before doing anything rash, but you should go and let him know you're alright, just in case.'

By the time she was done talking, Malfoy's shoulders were slumped. 'Ok.' He turned around, heading towards the Dungeons, his gait not nearly as arrogant as she was used to seeing.

Rose felt a flutter in her stomach as she followed him. '_'Ok?'_ That's it? So Al's _right_?' She asked incredulously. She was burning with curiosity on the inside, but did her best to look disbelieving.

Malfoy mumbled something under his breath which sounded suspiciously like a curse, and started walking towards the Dungeons as quickly as he could.

Rose was running to catch up to him, and they were halfway down the corridor to the Slytherin common room when, against her better judgement, she caught his shoulder to stop him. 'Malfoy, sto–'

To her surprise, he stopped, roughly flinging her hand off his shoulder, as he spun around to face her. His expression was angry and afraid at the same time, like a cornered animal that fights back even when it knows it is outmatched and has nowhere to hide. He pinned her against the corridor wall, glaring at her, their faces mere inches apart. His eyes bored into hers, and if there was any way she could escape his grasp, she would have shrunk away from him in fear. Adrenaline buzzed through her veins as her body tensed for a fight.

'_Yes,_ Weasley,' he said, his voice low and dangerous. 'Albus is right. Go on then, announce it to the world. Let everyone know how dangerous and Dark the Malfoy family is. Let them look at me in fear and disgust. That's what you've always wanted, isn't it? I can already see the disgust written on your face. I hope you're happy now.' He released her as the anger in his eyes was replaced by self-loathing, and backed away to the opposite wall of the corridor. The conviction and pain behind his words left Rose shocked. He slowly lowered himself until he was sitting against the wall, his face buried in his hands, his entire body shaking as he tried to calm himself down.

Rose stood against the wall, trying to come to terms with what he had said and what he must be going through. She realized how insensitive she had been, needling him incessantly till he exploded.

'Malfoy?' she asked timidly, taking a small step towards him.

He did not respond.

Emboldened by the fact that he made no aggressive move, she slowly moved to sit next to him.

'Scorpius? Are you alright?'

He did not lift his head from his hands, but she still heard his muffled response. 'Why are you still here, Weasley? Do you want to gloat?'

'Look at me.' She said, hesitantly placing a hand on his arm. To her surprise, he complied, although he still looked angry.

'I won't tell anyone, Scorpius.' She was careful to use his first name. It seemed to calm him down. 'And I don't think you're dangerous or Dark. You have nothing to be ashamed of.' She laughed shakily. 'Besides, you're the reason there's no gravestone with my name on it at the moment. I owe you more than I can ever repay. So _thank you_.' She could hear the sincerity ring in her words, and was sure that he could hear it too.

There was still some uncertainty written in his eyes, and Rose felt terrible. She had torn down his walls and thrown his worst secret in his face, bringing out all his insecurities.

Not knowing what else to do, she reached forward and hugged him. To her utter surprise, after a second of hesitation, he hugged her back, letting his entire body relax as the rigidity left his muscles.

She wasn't sure how long they might have sat there if someone hadn't _loudly _cleared their throat nearby.

'I hope I'm not interrupting something?'


	12. 12 Albus

**Chapter 12**

Albus Severus Potter was sitting at in the DADA classroom, his eyes on the front row, where Scorpius sat with Rose and Frank. Class was yet to begin, and he had a lot on his mind.

The previous morning, Scorpius had come down to breakfast, carefree as ever. Al was glad he had taken Rose's advice and not gone barging into the Ministry demanding that they release Scorpius. It was over 36 hours since that drama in the Owlery.

Al had wanted to talk to him, but he had yet to catch a chance. He was sure this was intentional – Scorpius was avoiding him. Despite this, Al had been relieved to see his friend again. He had never seen him like that before – Scorpius wasn't the weepy type, nor did he ever ignore people. He was usually armed with his arsenal of quick come-backs and cover-ups for any and every situation. Al had decided to speak to him later, when he was in a better mood, and find out what exactly his dad had wanted from his best friend.

There were rumours that both Rose and Scorpius had landed themselves in detention. The reason behind this detention, however, varied from rumour to rumour. For example, Al was quite certain they would _not_ have been wandering in the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night. And they most _certainly_ wouldn't have hexed Professor Flitwick. And they _definitely_ wouldn't have been cuddling up near the Potions classroom. He cringed internally at that thought, pushing it to the farthest corner of his mind. _There was no way in hell..._

He just hoped they hadn't fallen back to hexing each other. They _had_ been working hard over the past week to try and get along. And Rose had actually taken the idea of Scorpius being Gifted quite well.

His reverie was interrupted by Harper, a fellow Slytherin who shared his table. 'Al? Are you even listening to me?'

He snapped his head up at her biting tone. 'Sorry, Harper. You were saying?' he prompted hastily.

'I was _saying_ that I know why your cousin and Scorpius got detention. But since you _obviously_ don't care, I guess it doesn't matter.' She pouted playfully at him.

'Go on, I'm listening.'

'Well,' she gushed immediately, earning an eye-roll from Al, 'Remember Mary? That annoying Hufflepuff Sixth Year that Scorpius used to date last year?' She paused for Al's nod before continuing. Mary was an annoying Prefect, who was still not quite over Scorpius, although she was the one who dumped him last year.

'Well, she cornered Rose outside the Great Hall before breakfast and tried to hex her. Scorpius and Rose apparently cursed her back at the same time, and – uhm – she's in the hospital wing. I guess _Stupefy_ and _Incendio_ mustn't be mixed. Professor McGonagall was furious, and she's suspended their badges for a week. I saw the whole thing play out.' She grinned slyly.

'No way! I don't think Rose and Mary have ever really spoken to each other except at Prefect meetings. Why would she try to hex Rose? The only person they have in common is Scorpius.'

Harper raised her brows in a 'you-are-missing-the-obvious' expression. Al just stared back. 'Are you trying to say she's _jealous_ of _Rose?_'

'Well, you said it yourself. The only person they have in common is _Scorpius_.'

Al shook his head. 'Maybe they had an argument over patrol timings or something.' That seemed to be the more credible explanation.

'If you say so.' Harper's tone completely contradicted her statement, but Al decided to ignore that as class started. This would be Rose's first DADA class since her 'accident', he realized. And they were still doing Wandless Non-Verbal Magic.

He peeked back towards Rose's table and saw the determination written all over her face. No way was she sitting this out. Professor Thomas saw this too.

With a wave of his wand, he had all the desks and tables stacked neatly against the wall, leaving the centre of the room free.

'Had over your wands, return to your previous duelling partners, and find some free space to continue your practice.'

Al wasn't worried about his duel. Professor Thomas had seen his first attempt and proclaimed him a natural. Smith was terrible at Non-Verbal Magic, so it would be a while before any attack came his way. He mentally set up his Shield and let his attention wander.

He studied Rose and Scorpius anxiously, and he wasn't the only one. All the students were throwing furtive glances towards the pair, especially Rose.

Scorpius stood rigid, while Rose looked confident.

It was Scorpius's turn to defend today, and Al was secretly glad since it meant that there was now no Shield Charm to stop Professor Thomas or anyone else from Stunning Rose if she over-exerted.

They were staring at each other for just ten seconds before Rose pointed towards Scorpius, and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.


	13. 13 Scorpius

**Chapter 13**

_'I hope I'm not interrupting something?'_

They jumped to their feet and away from each other, turning towards the speaker.

Smith Nott smirked at them, obviously having misinterpreted the situation.

'What have we here? My, my, Malfoy and Weasley,' he snickered. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and winked. 'Wait till Al hears about this.'

'You wouldn't _dare_,' Scorpius hissed menacingly as he stared down his friend. 'It's not what you think, anyway.'

Rose just watched the exchange, a mortified expression on her face as she realized what Nott was implying.

'Is that a fact?' Smith grinned. ''cuz I think I saw the two of you cuddling up when you're supposed to be on rounds.'

'Oh, go away and find something better to do,' Scorpius snapped back at him. 'It's not like you're gonna say anything, anyway. You _owe_ me.' He grinned winningly at Smith's disappointed expression.

'_Fine_,' Smith huffed, 'but be more careful next time, Scorpius. Don't want Al to –'

'There won't be a next time.' Rose interrupted firmly. 'Now, I think we're done here. Good night, Nott, Malfoy.'

She nodded to them and walked off down the corridor without a backward glance.

Smith turned to Scorpius. 'Care to explain what the hell just happened?'

_Good question_. Scorpius had been wondering the same thing.

'She thanked me for saving her life.' He grunted out.

'_Sure_,' Smith laughed. 'I don't think you realize it, but she actually doesn't hate you anymore.'

'I noticed.' Scorpius couldn't help the sarcasm dripping from his words. 'Good night, Smith. Go to bed; don't make me give you detention.'

Smith actually had the audacity to snort. 'Don't push your luck, Scorpius. 'Night.'

He disappeared in the opposite direction to which Rose had headed, towards the dungeons.

Scorpius sighed, still trying to wrap his head around what had happened as he slowly walked to the Gryffindor dorms. Albus had known. Now Rose knew. And she still didn't hate him. She wasn't afraid of him.

It had been a while since Scorpius had felt so light. He had friends who knew him for who he was, his (literally) Darkest secret, and stayed by his side all the same. He found himself actually smiling at that thought. Now he wouldn't have to constantly watch his actions around them, at least.

Who could have guessed that all it would take was a hug from _Rose Weasley_ to brighten his day?

His feet took him automatically to the Gryffindor Common Room, which was dark and deserted, considering the early hour.

He sat down in an armchair near the dying fire, watching the flames, and wondering how silly his fears had been. He had been terrified when Rose had said 'Gifted.' He was certain she would look down at him in disdain, or worse, cower in fear when he confirmed it.

But her reaction had been completely unexpected. She had used his first name. And thanked him. For saving her life. Oh, and hugged him, too.

He shook his head in awe. _Nobody_ had ever hugged him so comfortingly, except perhaps his mother. It was a touchingly sweet gesture. Rose Weasley was an interesting person, to say the least. And a good friend, too, perhaps.

If only Smith hadn't completely _ruined_ the moment. And misunderstood it terribly.


	14. 14 Rose & Scorpius

**Chapter 14**

_Rose stood in a room which looked suspiciously like the DADA classroom. But the only difference was the water and the furniture. The classroom was filled with water, which came up to her knees, but her legs were surprisingly dry. There were no desks or benches, as if the room had been cleared for duelling practice. Instead, a large wooden table stood in the centre. Scorpius Malfoy stood on top of it, smirking down at her._

_'__Come on, Weasley. I know you need to practice for the next DADA lesson. I'm _not_ saving you next time.'_

_'__What do I need to do?' She stuttered, confused. What was she doing? How did she get here? What's with the water?_

_'__First? Climb up.' He held out his hand for her. _

_To her utter surprise, she took it, using the grip to climb out of the water, and onto the table._

_Malfoy went straight to business once she was there. 'Most important thing, Weasley – your index finger is your best alternative to a wand But use it only if you can't focus without it.' _

_He illustrated this by pointing at her, Magically lifting her a good two feet in the air as if she were no heavier than a feather. _

Malfoy was using magic on her without permission_. Normally she wouldn't have tolerated such behaviour, but she knew he meant her no harm. Besides, the feeling of weightlessness was surprisingly pleasant._

_His point made, Malfoy set her back down on the table easily, his finger always pointed towards her._

_'__Next thing,' he continued, 'don't ever put all your Power into a Spell. You must be able to cut it off when it's no longer needed. You have to practice a lot for that, but it's easy enough once you get the hang of it.' _

_He flashed an evil grin, slowly fading away. 'You can practice when you wake up.'_

_Rose screamed as she felt herself falling backwards, off the table and into the water below. Water which suddenly seemed much deeper than knee level. _

And then she woke up, wondering why in hell she was _dreaming_ about _Scorpius Malfoy._

* * *

After the encounters with Weasley and Smith, Scorpius had fallen asleep amid his thoughts and questions.

He had had a strange dream where he taught Weasley to use Wandless Magic while standing on a table in a flooded DADA classroom, after which he had simply pushed her into the water.

The ruthless feeling it had given him scared him as much as it appealed to him. Which only terrified him further.

_It was just a dream_, he reasoned with himself. _It's not like I actually hurt her, even in the dream. It was a table, not cliff, for heaven's sake._

But what scared him was the feeling, the sheer rush of power that he had felt, the thrill he got when he pushed her. It was sadistic, he admitted to himself.

It was a warning, a glimpse of the kind of person he could have turned out to be. The person he could still easily become.

His dorm was filled with the sounds of snoring. Rubbing his eyes, he got out of bed, knowing there was no way he was gonna fall asleep again. He walked down the stairs to the Common Room, wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

The dying flames of the fire illuminated a figure huddled in a couch, staring out the window. _The last person he felt like seeing right now_.

Before he could turn back the way he came, however, she noticed his presence, and turned her head towards him.

'Malfoy?'

'Hello, Weasley,' he sighed, sitting down in an armchair facing her.

'What are you doing here?' She asked curiously.

He grinned back. 'I could ask you the same thing.'

'Weird dreams,' she admitted. 'And you?'

'Same.'

She cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

_Not a chance in hell. _'Not particularly.'

She nodded in understanding. 'I wanted to ask you – what did Uncle Harry want with you that day when he called you out of Potions?'

To his utter mortification, he blushed. 'He gave me some Potion to control the Darker aspects of the Gift. And he's been training me in Occlumency. Said I would have an aptitude for it. Don't tell Al.' He begged. He wasn't ready for that kind of conversation with his best friend, although Al had probably pieced together most of it. There was a difference between guessing and _knowing_, and Scorpius wanted to keep his secret for as long as he could.

'It's your call,' she replied, absently brushing a strand of red hair off her face, a contemplative gleam in her eye. 'Malfoy, would you teach me Wandless Magic?'

Scorpius was sure his jaw must have hit the ground. Could the dream have been a prophecy of some kind?

'Uhm, Malfoy? Well?'

She must think he was crazy at this point. 'Do you want me to?' He asked warily.

'Of course,' she nodded, raising her eyebrows. 'Why else would I ask?'

'Okay, then.' He agreed amicably. 'Whenever you're free.' Here was his chance to prove his dream wrong. _I will never hurt her,_ he promised himself.

'I'm free now.' She glanced at the clock and smiled. 'We have a good three hours before everyone starts waking up. Besides, I doubt I could go back to sleep now even if I tried.'

He sighed at her eagerness. Well, at least she wasn't wasting his time. 'Well, there are just two important things you need to remember –' he began.

'Yes, I know,' she cut him off. 'Your index finger is the best alternative for your wand but it's better to go without it in an actual duel, and don't put all your Power into a spell, or you cannot cut it off when needed,' she recited somewhat sheepishly. _Hadn't he said something to that effect to her in his dream? How peculiar._

'Perfect.' He approved. 'But practice matters, too.'

'Which is why I need your help.' She nodded.

'Okay, then.' Scorpius pointed to a quill someone had abandoned on a table at the other end of the room.

'Try summoning that quill. You can speak the spell at first if it helps. Just watch the intensity behind it. Your magic is more Powerful than most.'

Weasley nodded and pointed towards the quill, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

The quill zoomed across the room way too fast, catching fire along the way. It would hit her if it didn't stop NOW.

_'__Protego!'_ he thought frantically, and the quill stopped inches from her face, hitting an invisible barrier and crumbling to dust.

Weasley looked pale, her breathing ragged. Scorpius wasn't sure if it was because of the exhaustion or just the close call she'd had. Probably both.

'Thanks.' She finally managed.

'Don't mention it. Ready to try again?' He asked, pointing to a piece of parchment, which he duplicated for good measure.

She merely nodded.

And so they went on until she could summon objects without setting them on fire or needing a shield charm. He was rather impressed by her perseverance.

'That was good progress,' Weasley declared a couple of hours later, grinning. 'Thanks, Scorpius. You'll regret this –' she paused dramatically, taking in his shocked expression, before finishing, '– in the next DADA class.'

'Good luck with _that_, Weasley.' Scorpius mocked, rolling his eyes.

'Why thank you, Malfoy.' She grinned deviously, and Scorpius half-expected her to start cackling as well. 'See you at breakfast.'

He watched quietly as she disappeared up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

She had actually trusted him enough to spend two hours alone with him, despite having just learnt that he was a potential Dark Wizard.

The day had barely begun, but it was already turning out to be quite unusual.


End file.
